


Olivia’s Task

by harrystanslouis



Series: Be Mine [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystanslouis/pseuds/harrystanslouis
Summary: Part One’s Word Prompt: Grass.





	Olivia’s Task

Olivia was so happy. She was at her nana’s for an Easter egg hunt and she had to hide a secret egg in the grass from her daddy to give to her papa when the hunt was over. 

Her Nana called ‘Go!’ and off everyone went! Hunting for Easter eggs was fun, but Olivia couldn’t wait to give her papa the special egg. 

When it was done, she set her basket down, grabbed the egg, and ran towards her papa as fast as her legs could take her. 

“Papa Harry! I found another egg! It has your name on it!”


End file.
